


Love Hurts

by nek0zawakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheese, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: "Shikamaru?" she called carefully and gently. Shikamaru looked up at her as if he wasn't recognising who stood next to him."What?""Are you okay?" Sira asked happy that he finally spoke."Perfect." He replied bitterly. Sira sent him a confused look.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Love Hurts

**Love Hurts [Shikamaru One-Shot] for Yamadushi**

_ The OC belongs to Yamadushi _

"This is ridiculous dad," Sira half yelled getting off her chair and throwing her arms in the air. "I don't need a baby sitter to escort for a single walk in the forest. I'm not a child anymore." Her voice sounded angry and annoyed, as she glared at her father lightly.

"This is out of question Sira. It's either you go with someone or you don't go at all." Her father replied calmly leaning on the back of one of the leather armchairs in his office.

Sira sighed heavily roaming her head in a look for someone she could ditch easily when a perfect person appeared in her mind. Her eyes shone and she smirked looking back at her father.

"Fine, I'll go with Shikamaru." She stated getting up and walking to the door. Her father seemed pleased with her answer. After all he knew Shikamaru's family for almost all his life, he knew the boy, and could definitely trust him. For one he was the smartest one in the village and for two he was two years older than his daughter which meant that he could beat some sense into her light headed personality. Mr. Satomi stood up from his seat and walked to one of the large shelves in his office. He picked up a portrait of a beautiful young woman, smiling brightly from the picture. It was Sira's mother, she died after 4 years that Sira was born. Sira didn't remember much of her mother, but from what her father told her she was an amazing woman, and of course Sira loved her, even though her mother wasn't long enough around her, she had this tender feeling for the beautiful woman who gave her the best gift she could possibly get, a girl called Life. Mr. Satomi wiped a few tears away placing the picture back.

"I'm trying love...I'm trying my best, but it's hard. She is so much like you...if only you lived longer to see it yourself." He whispered in his deep manly voice which seem to soften with every word. "I will everything like you wanted it to be, I will do it for you my love and for our daughter." Mr. Satomi sighed and brought his gaze back to his paper work, trying to forget about his sorrow.

***

Sira quickly made her way to the place where Shikamaru used to lay down and watch clouds. The place was very familiar to her since they used to go there since they were kids. Shikamaru would try to sleep while Sira would bug him until he eventually gave up and played with her. Sira smiled at the old memory and continued making her way to her friend. She had to at least show herself to him, so if her father asked he'd say that he saw her around and knowing her father, he'd definitely ask. Sira slowly approached Shikamaru who was laying on the soft grass with his hands behind his head and his eyes glued to the sky.

"Hey Shika," she said cheerfully sitting down next to him. Shikamaru looked at her hardly moving his body.

"Hey." His voice sounded quiet and distant, which only happened when he was thinking about something very hard. Sira gave him a long questioning look but he ignored her.

"What's on your mind?" she asked quietly laying down next to him, resting her head closely to his face, her beautiful slate eyes piercing his.

"Just thinking." Shika replied clearly not wanting to share his thoughts. Sira fell silent for a couple of minutes trying to analyze his behaviour. She shrugged and got up.

"If dad asks, I was around, okay?" with that she disappeared once again leaving Shikamaru alone. Shikamaru sighed heavily looking at the place where she just stood, wishing she was there once again. *What happened to us Sira?* Shikamaru thought closing his eyes. *We used to me so close and now...we are miles apart. Where did we go wrong?* there was sadness and bitter in his tone, and he could feel it. Shikamaru shifted on his place thinking. He remembered when they were kids, he'd always try to escape from her, while she'd follow him everywhere asking why he was so smart, she'd annoy him until he finally played with her and fall asleep in his arms on his shoulder, then he'd take her home and it continued for many years until she finally turned fifteen and suddenly stopped. She stopped seeing him, she was barely around and Shikamaru missed her, he missed the girl he fell in love with many years ago. The girl who stole his heart with those bright smiles of hers, with her laughter and shining eyes, which shone just for him.

Sira grew up and he knew it, but there was something else, he didn't know what it was but it was there and it was keeping her away from him. When she turned sixteen, Shikamaru thought he'd finally tell her how he feels about her, yet she was in denial and refused to hear him out so he just left the subject.

Shikamaru sat up and looked at his hands. He knew there was something wrong and he was going to find out what no matter what it took him. He was going to get his Sira back, if not as a partner, then as a friend but he was going to have her back.

"Nobody gets away with taking what is mine." He whispered angrily already forming a plan in his head.

***

Sira quickly ran through the forest trying to get to her final destination as fast as possible. When she finally reached the spot, he was already there, sitting on a large rock with his back towards her. His slim body framed by an over sized black cloak with red clouds, his perfect blonde hair shinning in the sand, his back straight and graceful. His name was Deidara. Sira met his almost two years ago and for some reason they've clicked instantly. Not waiting long Deidara asked her to be his girlfriend and she accepted not giving it a second thought. She knew he was a missing nin and a criminal yet there was something about him, something she couldn't explain and it attracted her towards him, he pulled like a magnet...like a zipper and she couldn't do anything about it.

Deidara smiled and stood up. He turned around and made his way towards the panting girl, he gently wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to his body, letting their bodies press to each other. Sira wrapped her arms around his neck smirking at him.

"Missed me, un?" he asked leaning in and brushing his lips over her ear.

"Should I have?" she whispered back her hot breath tickling the side of his face causing him to pull her even closer.

Deidara pouted and nibbled on her ear. "I know I missed YOU...yeah." his voice was ever so tender, it seemed as if it was running through her veins into her heart then back out. Sira melted in his hands once again letting herself to be overtaken by a new wave of pleasure. Sira took a step closer but tripped pushing Deidara to the ground and falling on top of him. Deidara laughed loudly making her pout.

"Sira...you troublesome woman, un." He said making her freeze in his hands. Sira's heart stopped beating for a fraction of a minute and her breath got caught in her throat. That phrase! That exact same phrase Shikamaru used when she bugged him, the phrase she learnt to love with years, the phrase that always left a smile on her face, but somehow she wasn't smiling at that moment.

"Is anything wrong, un?" Deidara asked watching her intently. Sira shrugged and pulled a smiled on her face. Deidara wrapped his arms around her waist protectively and buried his face in her hair inhaling her sweet scent of coffee and candy. Sira sighed quietly.

"Nothing's wrong, everything is great now that I'm with you." She whispered into his ear kissing it gently.

***

Shikamaru sat on the grass furrowing his eyebrows. Never in his life had he had to think so much and all because of a girl. But she wasn't just a girl, she was Sira and he loved her. Shikamaru sighed heavily noting some words down on the piece of paper and starching his head with a pencil. After a couple of more minutes he finally put away the paper and the pencil and got up.

"According to my calculations, Sira has to be somewhere in the forest and not alone." He mumbled stretching and performing a couple of hand signs. It took it longer this time; it was a new jutsu he created, a jutsu which would transfer him to the place where someone he searched for would be at. He didn't know if it would work, all he could do was pray that it would.

Shikamaru closed his eyes allowing the clouds of smoke to surround him. When he opened his eyes he was in an unfamiliar place in the forest. It was beautiful, usually Shikamaru wouldn't pay attention to the surrounding but this time he couldn't help but admire the colours around him. there was everything: huge oak trees, surrounded but bushes, beautiful flowers of any kinds and, tall grass...it was the wilderness, and daisies, tall, beautiful daisies. They were Sira favourite flowers of all times, she remembered how much she loved to pick them, she'd close her eyes and smile inhaling their scent, and when she did that his whole world would stand still, he could lay all he had in front of her feet if she smiled at him like that.

Shikamaru broke his gaze from the surrounding and slowly started walking listening to the surrounding noises and hiding his chakra, when he heard a very familiar laughter. His heart jumped as he made his way to the direction the voice came from.

In the middle of a rather large field sat two people. A man with long blonde hair which covered one of his blue eyes, he had a rather pale skin and he wore a black Akatsuki cloak with red clouds. The other person he knew very well, it was Sira. She sat her back facing the man, he had his hands wrapped around her waist holding her very close while planted soft kisses on her neck and she ran her fingers through his long hair.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he clenched his fists, digging his nails into his skin, causing it to bleed. His eyes filled with rage causing his facial expression to change. Without a second thought he made his way to the them standing a few feet away.

"Sira." He said his voice cold and distant. Sira jumped on her place and quickly turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw who was standing behind them. the colour left her already pale face.

"Who is he, un?" Deidara asked standing up next to her.

"The question is who are YOU and is SHE doing here with a criminal?" Shikamaru spat back hardly controlling his rage.

Sira never saw him so angry. He was usually lazy and calmed, but this new Shikamaru scared her. Shikamaru walked closer glaring at Deidara who on the other hand was glaring back at him.

"Sira step away from him." Shikamaru said not recognising his own voice behind the anger.

"Shika, listen..." Sira begun but he interrupted her.

"Sira step away from the criminal." Shikamaru barked.

Deidara wrapped his arms around Sira pulling her closer to him making her back collide with his front.

"It's clear that she doesn't want to, yeah." He said slyly.

Shikamaru rushed to them punching Deidara in the face. "Get your filthy hands off her."

"SHIKAMARU!!" Sira yelled angrily pushing him away. She kneeled next to Deidara healing his broken nose. "What do you think you are doing to my boyfriend...." the voice struck him like a lightening.

"Boyfriend....?" Shikamaru asked solemnly. His heart ached as he repeated her words again and again in his head.

"Yes for crying out loud. Deidara I think it's better for you to leave now." She said getting up and looked him in the eyes. Deidara glared at Shikamaru and turned his gaze to Sira. His eyes softened as he gently cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers in a quick kiss. "I see you later love, un." He whispered disappearing.

An awkward silence surrounded the two. Sira looked at Shikamaru from the corner of her eyes, noticing how pale he was. It seemed like all his life has left him at once. His expression was solemn, and hands were trembling lightly.

"Shikamaru?" she called carefully and gently. Shikamaru looked up at her as if he wasn't recognising who stood next to him.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Sira asked happy that he finally spoke.

"Perfect." He replied bitterly. Sira sent him a confused look.

"What were you doing here?" she asked.

Shikamaru didn't reply and started walking away not looking at her. Sira ran after him catching on quickly. She grabbed his hand and turned him around. "I'm talking to you Shika." She said harshly.

Shikamaru pulled his hand away from her glaring everywhere but her.

"I wanted to find out why you've been leaving me out of your life for two years now. I wanted to know what was so important to you that you stopped spending time with me." he yelled at her making her take a step back. "I thought maybe you are in trouble, but...you've been avoiding me because you wanted to be with a criminal. You've been using me to cover up what you were doing Sira. How could you?" he asked once again walking away from her.

Sira's eyes widened as anger pulsed through her veins. She caught up and stood in front of him pushing him back lightly.

"Well aren't you just a ray of fucking sunshine then. I've spent almost all my life with you Shikamaru. Every single day I came over and did everything I could so you'd pay at least a bit of attention to me, and you...all you did was sleep and tell me how troublesome I am, and what a drug it is to do something with me." she yelled walking closer to him and hitting his chest angrily. "When I invited you to go to the cinema you slept through the whole movie, then woke up and asked why everybody were leaving. When I offered you to come to the museum with me you refused and you know why? BECAUSE THERE WAS NO PLACE YOU COULD SLEEP AT. So forgive me if I'm wrong but enough is enough." Sira glared at Shikamaru who stood quietly looking at her. He knew she had a point but he never thought about it before.

"And that's why you had to go off and date a criminal behind my back?" he asked calmly.

"Well, what did you expect me to come and say "Oh hey Shika, I have a boyfriend, Oh and guess what? He's a criminal? No, I don't think so." She sighed heavily.

"So, what about him?" Shikamaru finally asked.

Sira smiled. "Deidara...he is amazing. It's as if he can read me like an open book, he knows when I'm sad and when I'm happy, he knows what to say and what to do. He's always so gentle and caring...I think I might be in lo..." but Shikamaru didn't let her finish.

He quickly took a step closer and crushed his lips on her savouring her taste. Sira's eyes widened as he started moving his lips on her begging her to kiss back. She placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away but he didn't move instead he held her tighter kissing every inch of her face.

"Shikamaru..." she whispered clenching his shirt in her hands. "Shika...stop it."

"Why?" he whispered between the kisses.

"I don't..." she started but he interrupted her with his lips using the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. His tongue gently stoked hers while he ran his fingers over her cheek. Sira felt herself melting in his arms, and before it could go any further she pushed his off as hard as she could causing him to fall back. She glared lightly at him.

"Don't ever do that again Shikamaru." She hissed walking away. Shikamaru got up and rushed towards her grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him.

"Why? Because I'm not **_HIM_**?" he asked angrily holding her wrist tightly. She knew it would bruise.

"Yes...because you are **_NOT_** him..." she yelled back. Sira pulled back her hand and took a step away from him.

Shikamaru glared at her and crossed his arms on his chest. "I see..." with that he disappeared leaving Sira alone and heart aching. She sat down on the grass with her head in her hands. Her body ached and she could still taste his lips on hers, which confused her. When he kissed her it seemed like the time stopped and it was just him and her, nobody else, she wanted to kiss him back more than anything, but she knew it was wrong. Shikamaru confused her...he confused her feelings and thoughts. Sira got up and started walking; she didn't feel like transporting herself to her house, she wanted to be alone for a while. She needed to think.

***

A week has gone by, then another one and another one. Sira did her best to avoid Shikamaru at any costs. He came every day to check on her but every time she refused to see him, her father tried speaking to her but she told him nothing. After a while she stopped seeing Deidara as well. One time she came and told him that it was over. Deidara listened to her understandingly and nodded. That's what she loved about him, he always understood. Something not every man did.

Sira sighed leaning on the back of her leather armchair in the darkness of her room with a single candle to light it. The scent of lavender and jasmine spread around the big room, making the atmosphere rather romantic than depressing. Sira closed her eyes and sighed. Thoughts rushed into her mind, making her groan. Lately the only thing she'd been thinking about was Shikamaru. She stood up and walked to the window; she opened it and looked at the night sky. A small smile spread on her features as her eyes sink in the moonlight. She shivered in her clothes as if it could keep her warm.

There was a dull knock at her door making her snap out of her thoughts.

"Come in," she called softly.

Her door slowly opened revealing her father. "Sira, sweetheart, would you come downstairs please I've got something to tell you."

Sira nodded and walked to her wardrobe. She took out a pair of plain black shorts and a tank top quickly pulling off her pyjamas. She slipped in her clothes and ran downstairs. The sooner she came the sooner it would be over.

When she reached the living room and she stopped in her tracks. On one of the soft couches sat Mr. Nara and Shikamaru. Her eyes widened as she slowly walked into the living room throwing a question look at her father. He motioned her to sit down and stood up.

"As you already know Sira, you are turning 17 in a month, and it's time to think about your future." Her father started after clearing his throat. Sira gave him a confused looked but kept quiet wanting to hear what he had to say. "Before your mother died, I made her a promise to make her last wish come true and now it's time. When you will turn 17, you are to marry Shikamaru and let our families finally join together."

Silence filled the room; all the eyes were set upon Sira. The colour left her face. She looked at her father wide eyed, but he avoided her gaze. Sira turned her head and looked at Shikamaru, their eyes met but he quickly looked down. That single glimpse into his eyes was enough for her to know that he was happy with her father's decision, yet something bothered him. Sira felt a thin line of anger pierce her heart.

"Did you know?" she asked addressing Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked up and nodded. Sira clenched her fists angrily. _*He knew. All this time he knew and never told me...how could he?*Sira glared at Shikamaru suddenly feeling betrayed and alone._

She stood up with a solemn expression, her voice sounded low and hushed as she spoke: "This is something I will not accept father." She said walking out of the living room leaving the three men behind, one which felt his knees weakening and heart aching for her.

*******

Sira threw herself on her bed, burying her face in the pillows. She felt sadness and anger pulsing through every vein in her body. She hit her bed and threw the pillows around trying to get the anger to fade but instead it was building.

_*How could he do this to me...my own father??* She thought angrily punching her pillow. *And Shikamaru...knew all along and not a single word he told me.*_

Sira was about the throw another pillow when a soft knock on the door interrupted her. "Sira can I come in?" Shikamaru's quiet voice called. Sira's eye twitched as she swung the door open glaring at her old friend.

"WHAT? CAME TO RUB IT IN?" she groaned angrily hitting him with a pillow. Shikamaru didn't move a muscle as she continued to hit him again and again and again. Finally, she dropped the pillow and leaned on the wall with her head down breathing heavily. Shikamaru walked into her room and closed the door. It took some time for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, when they did, he looked around spotting Sira on the floor with her knees close to her chest resting her chin on her legs.

He slowly approached her and sat down closely yet not too close.

"Sira," he started his voice soft and caring. "I didn't want you find out like this...I wanted to tell you sooner..." he said but she didn't reply. "I wanted to ask you myself...I wanted it to be proper." Sira felt the sadness in his voice but she ignored it. "I love you Sira that is why I'm asking you to marry me, not because you have to, but because you want to."

Sira looked into the darkness of her room. Even in the darkness Shikamaru could tell that there was no reflection on her beautiful face.

"Why can't you understand Shikamaru...I don't want to marry you." She said quietly. Shikamaru's heart dropped. He felt a sharp pain pierce his chest, his head was spinning and eyes couldn't function anymore. Who would have thought that rejection hurts so much? "I don't love you Shika...not like that at least, you are a good friend and I want to keep it that way." Her voice was lower than a whisper yet he heard every single word and suddenly anger took over him.

The calmed Shikamaru Nara jumped up and glared at his friend. "Is it because of that criminal?" he snapped trying to control his rage. "What did he do to you huh???? Where was he all those times when you were sad? Where was he all the time you were crying? Where was he when you the world turned against you and no one was there to give you a hand??? HUH?? He wasn't there...because I was...and yet...after so many years together you chose him...HOW IS THAT FAIR SIRA?" Shikamaru yelled staring at her, piercing her with his eyes. his pony pail loose and his fair framing his pale angry face.

He was right. Sira knew it, but she couldn't tell her heart whom to love...

"Did he put a magic spell on you??? He can forget it...because you are MINE!! And I'm not letting you go, you hear me???" with the last words he exited her room, closing the door loudly causing some of the portraits to fall from their shelves. Sira shivered leaning on her wall and stretching her legs. She ran her fingers through her soft hair trying to calm herself down.

She wasn't angry anymore, yet sadness quickly invaded her body. She leaned back on the wall and closed her eyes. How was she going to get out of the situation? Was she going to get out of it in the first place? Sira sighed heavily. She stood up and walked to her bed. She fell on the soft covers burying her face in the pillows clenching the soft fabric in her fists.

"Stupid Shikamaru! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she mumbled into the pillow. "Who does he think he is?? I'm nobody's property...bastard...hate him..." she wiped her tears away furiously and took a deep breath before slowly falling asleep.

***

Shikamaru laid on the soft grass staring at the night sky. It seemed perfect. The stars were shining brightly and moon seemed to be smiling down at him. He sighed heavily closing his eyes. *I wish everything was this perfect...* he thought his thoughts trailing to Sira. Her beautiful eyes, her soft hair, her smile, her scent...everything about her was perfect, and soon she was going to be his only his. Even at the cost of her hating him for the rest of her life...it didn't matter to him anymore. He'd been in love with her for far too long...and yet...he wished she loved him back. It was the only wish he ever had in his life...he wanted the girl he loved with all his being to love him back...

"I love you Sira..." he whispered closing his eyes and falling asleep.

***

**1 week later**

Sira yawned and opened her eyes. The room was filled with unwanted rays of light. She groaned lightly and got out of the bed quickly stalking to the bathroom. After the usual morning routine she quickly got dressed and walked out of the house.

_*What can be better than a morning walk.* she thought a small smile spreading on her face._

It's been a week since the last time she saw Shikamaru. Her father didn't bother her about the wedding yet she could tell he really wanted to talk about it. Sira ignored him as much as she could, which was hard, because they lived under the same roof. Sira walked down the street thinking when she bumped into someone.

"Hmpff..." she mumbled rubbing her head. "Sorry...Oh, hi Choji." She smiled closing her eyes.

"Sira...hey." Choji said smiling back at her. "It's been some times since the last time I've seen you. How have you been?" he asked.

"Not bad, thanks. What about you?"

"Good. Hey look, how's Shikamaru? I haven't seen him for a week...nor did his parents," Choji asked looking worried. Sira raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"I don't, I haven't seen him for a week myself." She replied quietly.

"You mean...he's not with you?"

"No..."

Choji sighed heavily pressing his hand to his forehead. Sira looked at him curiously yet she couldn't help but worry. What was going on around that she didn't know about?

"Choji...what's going on?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

Choji thought for a couple of minutes debating whether or not he should tell her.

"You see...Tsunade sama, gave Shikamaru a mission, it was optional mission because it was difficult, almost an ANBU level...I've tried talking him out of it and he seemed to agree, but a week ago he came to me and told me that he will be staying with you for a while...but now that you told me you haven't seen him, it means he did go...why would he do that?? It's a suicidal mission." Choji exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

Sira felt her throat dry up as the colour slowly left her face. Her body trembled as she turned around and started running. She ran and ran and ran until she reached the tallest building in Konoha. She ran in and up the stairs busting a large door on her way.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!" she yelled stopping and catching her breath.

"Sira you manners." The woman groaned angrily.

"WHERE IS SHIKAMARU?" Sira yelled desperately trying to control her breathing.

"He is on a mission, I thought you knew that." The elderly woman replied.

"I didn't..." Sira whispered helplessly falling into the chair and covering her face with her hands. "Where is he off to?" she asked.

"The Rain Village." Tsunade replied shrugging and turning away.

Sira didn't reply, she bowed and walked out of the room slowly walking back to her house. She walked upstairs staring blankly in front of her. *Shikamaru...that stupid idiot...* she thought wanting something more but to hurt him. She knew too well that Konoha and Rain village were sworn enemies for many years, if he got caught, he wouldn't survive. Sira's eyes sparkled. If anyone was going to kill him, it would be her. She quickly grabbed her bag and gathered some of her belonging. She sighed as she exited the house and made her way to the forest.

"Let the journey begin..."

***

Shikamaru felt a sharp pain pierce his body as a whip once again connected with his bare skin. He clenched his fists but refused to make any sounds. He might have been in pain but he wouldn't show them weakness. A tall muscular man grabbed him by the hair and smacked him into the wall causing a thin line of blood trail down his face. Shika clenched his teeth in pain.

"I will ask you one more time, what your business in our village is?" the man groaned angrily reminding him of a bore. A smile crept on Shika's face enraging his torturer. The man roared throwing Shikamaru to another side of the room and taking out a kunai. "Your time has come you worthless dog..." he hissed hovering over Shika's weakened body.

***

Sira ran through the forest getting closer and closer to the village when she heard rough voices. She stopped and hit, hiding her chakra. Two large men walked out from behind the trees carrying someone who was living bloody trails on the grass. Sira took a closer look and covered her mouth. It took her all her strength not to scream. The person they were dragging was Shikamaru. The men dragged him to the river and with a couple of final kicks threw him in. They laughed quickly making their way back to the village. Sira stayed on her place for a couple of more second until the men couldn't be seen anymore.

She jumped out of her hiding place and ran to the river throwing off her bag on the way. She took a deep breath and jumped in. She dived to the bottom desperately searching for Shikamaru until her eyes finally fell upon him. He grabbed him by the remaining of his shirt and quickly dived back to the surface. Sira pulled him out of the water and with trembling hands touched his pulse. Tears were streaming down her face as she heard a faint beat.

"Hold on Shika..." she whispered grabbing her bag and searching for the right scroll. With one hand she wiped her tears away while with the other she opened the scroll and scanned the small letters with her eyes.

Sira ran her fingers over his cold cheek before she started performing the hand signs. At first she was slow, unsure of her actions, it the first time she ever performed their family technique, but when Shika's body slowly started healing her eyes sparkled and she moved her hands faster with more confidence.

After half an hour Sira fell on the ground exhausted. She was breathing heavily looking at Shikamaru's body. It was fully healed yet she didn't wake up yet. She sighed heavily helping herself up. She took out a cloth and dipped it into the river. She squeezed out the water and placed it over Shika's forehead. She rubbed her temples and laid down staring at the sky. Soon she drifted to sleep.

***

Shika shifted and opened his eyes. A surprised looked crossed his pale face as he realised he was looking at the sky. He slowly sat up and looked at himself. No wounds no bruises were seen on his body, only a slight headache reminded him of the accident that happened in Rain Village.

"But how...?" he mumbled looking around. His eyes widened as he saw a small so painfully familiar figure sleeping next to him. "Sira..." he whispered reaching out to touch her yet his hand froze in the mid air. He sighed biting his lower lip and pulling back his hands remembering that she wanted nothing to do with him.

Shika slowly stood up and walked over to the river trying to remember the events from the previous day. He got caught and tortured, and then he blacked out. Sira must have found him and healed him. He turned around throwing another look in her direction. He heard a soft groan escape her lips. Sira opened her eyes and sat up. She rubbed them with her small fists pushing away the remaining of her sleep.

She slowly turned around gazed at him. They looked into each other's eyes quietly, not daring to say a word, not daring to ruin their silent moment. Sira slowly stood up and quickly approached Shikamaru. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face angrily.

"How dare you...?" she hissed hitting him. "How dare you go off on a mission like that...?" her first continued connecting with his chest. Shikamaru looked at her wide eyed not daring to move allowing her to hit him. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt bringing his face closer to her own glaring into his eyes. "Are you suicidal?" she hissed. Shika's hair fell on her face, tickling her. Shikamaru did not reply, he gently wrapped his arms around her body pulling her closer making their lips touch. Sira's eyes widened as Shikamaru pressed his lips harder against hers. Her anger slowly faded as she started to melt in the arms of her best friend.

Shikamaru picked her up in his arms making her wrap her legs around his waist. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss which left both of them breathless. Shikamaru trailed his tongue over her lower lip making her open her mouth slightly. Shika slipped his tongue and slowly started roaming her mouth as if he tasted her, trying to remember every inch of it. Sira moaned into the kiss running her fingers through his hair.

"Shika...maru..." she whispered into the kiss. Shika broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. Sira touched the side of his face gently trailing her fingers to his lips. "You are an idiot..." she whispered gently pressing her lips to his.

"Do you love me?" the words left his lips without him meaning them. Shika closed his eyes getting ready for her rejection but it never came. Instead she leaned in and bit his ear making his snap his eyes open. "Sira..."

"Don't talk..." she whispered pressing her index finger to his lips. "When I found out that you left on this mission I nearly lost it...I guess it's true when they say: you understand when you lose. I thought I lost you..." her voice trembled lightly as he held her tighter listening carefully. "...it made me realise...even though I've tried not think about it not to feel it, I can't deny that...I love you Shikamaru..." Sira closed her eyes burying her head in his chest, clenching his shirt in her fists. She felt as if a stone was dropped from her chest.

"Sira?" Shika called making her look up. She gave him a question look as he quickly tilted her head to the side giving him a good view of her neck.

"What are you..." she started when a sharp pain pierced her neck making her gasp in pain, she smacked his chest slightly angry. "What did you do that for?" she asked glaring lightly at Shika's happy face.

Once again he pushed her head to the side licking the traumatized area. "I'm marking what is mine..."


End file.
